MI ANGEL GUARDIAN
by ArtemisColdHeart
Summary: AU- Una empresaria hermosa pero fria se vera envuelta en una situacion que la saca de su zona de confort , su millonaria , perfecta y controlada vida se veran desplazadas por su angel guardian ? Advertencia : Boy!Rachel
1. Chapter 1

HEY ¡! , como están ¿? Espero que les guste y déjenme saber si quieren que siga en los comentarios, sin más. Disfruten ¡! . (M.O)

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Glee no me pertenece .

CAPITULO: 1

En la ciudad de New York

Uff , genial ya voy atrasado – Ryan Berry caminaba a paso apresurado y totalmente ofuscado – si no fuera por que le debo favores no estaría aquí , no tan temprano –refunfuñaba por lo bajo mientras entraba al imponente edificio en el cual tenia una importante reunión o algo le había dicho su superior .

Estaba allí para reunirse con el famoso empresario Russel Fabray , por que ? El tiene una hija que según es una multimillonaria empresaria , que ha tomado ya el control de la empresa de su padre , pero al parecer tiene un acosador o algo por el estilo .

Ryan caminaba hacia la recepción donde una simpatica mujer rechoncha de pelo rojo se situaba

Hola , tengo una reunión con el Señor Fabray –dijo tratando de llamar la atención de dicha recepcionista que estaba muy ensimismada en su trabajo .

La señora alzo las vista de su trabajo mientras dice –Claro , digame su nombre y lo anuncio –Mientras buscaba el teléfono .

Ryan Berry , señorita…. Lauren Zizes –Decía leyendo la plaqueta de identificación y luego mostrándole una blanca sonrisa encantadora marca Berry , haciendo sonrojar a la simpatica mujer , quien ya lo había anunciado .

Ok señor Berry , el Señor Fabray lo espera en la sala de conferencias del piso 10 –Dijo señalándole el ascensor .

Con una sonrisa se despidió y fue al ascensor , entro y pulso el piso 10.

Se recargo contra la pared y se puso a pensar .

El ascensor llego a su destino y se encamino hacia la puerta en donde rezaba "Sala de Conferencias"

Toco suave y un tranquilo "pase" fue su respuesta , abrió la puerta y entro encontrando a un hombre rubio trajeado e imponente .

Buenos días Señor Fabray ? –le salió a pregunta por la duda .

Buenos días Señor Berry , si soy yo pero por favor dime Russel , me haces parecer viejo –Respondio con una sonrisa .

Claro , Se… Russel , y usted llámeme Ryan , tampoco soy tan viejo –Rieron como viejos amigos .

" me cae bien , no es como pensé un viejo amargado y arrogante , siento que nos llevaremos bien " –pensaba Ryan .

Bien Ryan , supongo que tu superior no te ha dicho todo verdad .

Si ,me pidió un favor pero solo me dijo que tenia que venir aquí y ofrecer servicios de guardaespaldas , aunque sea Teniente de Marina , que era para un buen amigo y yo no me pude negar ha hecho muchas cosas por mi –respondio hablando con gran respeto

Vaya ¡! Teniente de Marina no tenia ni idea, te ves muy joven para serlo –dijo verdaderamente asombrado.

Si , lo soy ya me lo han dicho pero estoy de vacaciones y bueno aquí estoy –dijo con una sonrisa –pero digame para que me necesita –con un semblante serio.

Si , por favor siéntate –lo hicieron en unos finos sofás de cuero negro del lugar –Veras tengo una hija se llama Quinn , hace poco le e entregado el absoluto poder de la empresa , pero también han empezado a llegar llamadas , mensajes con contenido intimidatorio , creemos que es un acosador , por que siempre parece seguirla , ya hemos hecho una denuncia pero sigue y tengo miedo que le pase algo a mi princesa , por eso requiero sus servicios , me han dicho que es bueno y ahora que se que es Teniente y mas de Marina , estoy seguro de que usted podrá protegerla mientras atrapan al que esta detrás de todo esto –dijo dándole un resumen de lo que acontece .

Ya veo ….. – dijo pensativamente –no se preocupe yo me hare cargo de su seguridad y si usted gusta podría investigar un poco –se ofreció .

Gracias , pero no se preocupe ya tengo gente trabajando en eso solo quiero que se concentre en cuidarla .

No habrá problema , me faltaría saber cuanto serán las horas de protección …..

Las 24 horas hasta que se solucione el problema y tendría que mudarse con ella no tiene problema verdad ? .

Amm … no supongo que no –dijo medio dudoso

Genial ella vive con sus dos amigas , pero el espacio es grande –con una sonrisa soltó .

Ah con amigas vive …. Ahm ok supongo – "genial tendre que vivir con tres mujeres seguramente carprichosas y malcriadas " pensaba Ryan mientras solo sonreía al hombre que tenia en frente .

Estaba por preguntar cuando es interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose y dejando ver a una rubia impactante , una diosa total , que dejo hecho un bobo a Ryan .


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! Como estan ¿? Aquí les va un nuevo capitulo de esta historia rara , y me di cuenta que las estoy haciendo super cortas y bue me esforzare mas , sin mas . Disruten

DESCARGO: GLEE NO ES MIO.

CAPITULO:2

En las instalaciones de FABRAY AND LOPEZ company

Una rubia de cuerpo infernal y de carácter también se paseaba y despotricaba inquieta contra todo por su amplia y elegante oficina , delante de su socia y una de sus dos mejores amigas Santana López , quien la miraba divertida por su comportamiento , ya que no todos los días la gran Quinn Fabray perdia los cabales como ahora por lo que se sento en unos de los sofás a disfrutar , ya que desde que entro en su oficina no había parado .

-"No lo puedo creer , cuando lo encuentre yo misma lo mato –cosas asi eran las que decía causando la risa de su socia.

-"Es que quien se cree que es para hacerme esto a mi a Quinn Fabray Ja ¡! … no sabe con quien se metió , acosarme a mi no –movia el elegante dedo en forma de negación –Claro que no , definitivamente es un imbécil y …. –Fue interrumpida por la risa que socia y amiga Satán digo Santana largo .

-" Y tu de que te ríes latina tetona , no ves que lo esta pasando es serio –dijo furiosa y adquiriendo un tono rojo.

-"Calmate Rubia oxidada , no te desquites conmigo –decia riendo –pero en serio a aun no han atrapa al imbécil ese que te acosa? , y dejame decirte algo Q ,que aparte de imbécil es ciego por que para acosarte a ti , una rubia falsa de piernas flácidas y … -no vio venir el pisa papeles que fue directo a su cabeza interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo pero estallando en risas después.

-" Callate Idiota ¡! Ahggg –ahogo un grito de frustacion –es que nada esta saliendo como tiene que salir , y además mi padre se ha enterado y dice que me pondrá un guardaespaldas …. Es que arggg ¡! –

-" Guau , esto si que te tiene de cabezas –dijo la latina poniéndose seria viendo el enojo y frustración de su amiga.

Hace ya como 6 meses Quinn estaba siendo acosa , llamadas de teléfono , mensajes y notas le llegaban todos con mensajes confusos y hablaban de ella como se la conociera , hasta ahí todo iba tolerable , pero la semana pasada le había llegado una foto de ella en ropa interior cambiándose en su habitación , aun no se explicaban como se las había tomado , su casa no era específicamente chica ni tan grande como la de sus padres en Los Angeles , vivian en una casi mansión por decirlo asi con sus mejores amigas Brittany S. Pierce y Santana Lopez , pero volviendo al tema era imposible que hayan alcanzado su ventana .

-" Bueno amiga lo del guardaespaldas no creo que este tan mal , tu padre se preocupa y mira que vivo contigo y no quiero morir por culpa de tu acosador y nos vendrá bien a todas y hasta tal vez este buen –" dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

-" Lo dices tu que no tendras que tenerlo pegado a ti todo el santo dia como mosca ….. y tu mirando hombres si claro Ja! –"dijo de forma sarcástica –" mira que Britt podría enterarse –" Amenazo.

-" Pffff no me hagas reir rubia culona , mi Britt-Britt no es un monstruo verde de los celos como alguien que conozco –" chisto mirando intencionadamente a la empresaria.

-" No se de que hablas –"se hizo la tonta.

-" Lo que sea , tal vez yo no lo mire pero tu te podrías divertir –" dijo malicia .

\- " Yo con un simple guardaespaldas ¿? , si claro no me hagas reir , primero muerta –" Con arrogancia y asco descarto la idea –" En fin mi padre dijo que me quería ver en la sala de conferencias y tu mejor ve a trabajar –" se levanto de donde estaba sentada y camino hacia su escritorio hecho completamente de cristal.

-" Uff dame un descanso si , no es fácil dar ordenes a cada rato –" la muy caradura se hacia la victima , pero se levantaba viendo a su caminar a la puerta y abrirla manteniéndola asi para que salga.

-" Nos vemos en el almuerzo rubia oxidad –"dijo despidiéndose y yendo hacia su oficina .

-" Ok latina idiota , te aviso cuando termine de hablar con mi padre –" se notaba el amor con el se trataban .

Quinn cuadro los hombros y con confianza se encamino hacia la sala de conferencia. Abrió sin tocar , pues claro era su empresa , y se quedo clavada en la puerta por la visión que tenia en frente.

No era su padre , apenas lo había notado en la sala si no el castaño sexy que tenia en frente " Quien será ¿? Dios mira ese cuerpo esta todo marcado , ay me esta mirando y madre mia esa mirada , me podría perder en esos ojos chocolate ….." –" Ah! Hija ven quiero presentarte a alguien " –Era su padre quien la sacaba de sus pensamientos –" Hija el es Ryan Berry tu nuevo guardaespaldas –" dijo borrándole todos sus lujuriosos pensamientos por el castaño con esas palabras –" Ay no , mi guardaespaldas no puede seeer ¡! ".

Bueno ahí esta dejen sus ideas y opiniones en los comentarios se los agradecería .


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ¡! Como estan ¿? Aqui les vengo con otro capitulo . Antes que nada gracias a FlaviaUchihaHyuuga por tu comentario , sin mas . Disfruten .

DESCARGO: Glee no es mio.

CAPITULO:3

Anteriormente :

–" Hija el es Ryan Berry tu nuevo guardaespaldas –" dijo borrándole todos sus lujuriosos pensamientos por el castaño con esas palabras –" Ay no , mi guardaespaldas no puede seeer ¡! ".

Ryan que se había quedado bobo ante la entrada de la que al aparecer tendría que cuidar se despabilo , por que para no hacerlo con la mirada de hielo que le tiraba hasta le daban un poco de ganas de esconderse a el un Teniente de Marina eso si que es mucho .

-" Buenos días señorita, como esta? –" Ryan le paso la mano pero quedo suspendida en el aire.

Quinn mira la mano y luego poso su mirada a su padre –" Padre creo haber dicho que no necesitaba un… "-hizo una pausa mirando hacia Ryan que ya había bajado la mano y se movia incomodo bajo la mirada penetrante de la rubia –" Guardaespaldas "-casi escupió la palabra.

" Guau , pero vaya esta rubia que lo que tiene de linda lo tiene de arrogante " pensaba Ryan .

-" Tonterías hija , por supuesto que lo necesitas "-respondio –" Disculpa a mi hija a veces puede tener un humor …. Raro "-Dijo mirando a Ryan y perdiéndose de la mirada de indignación de Quinn , pero Ryan no lo hizo y trato de contener una sonrisa y digo trato por que estallo en una gran sonrisa que casi se convirtió en risa –" Ah y olvidaba ella es Quinn y te encargaras de su seguridad hasta que se solucionen los problemas …. Y no hay peros que valgan "- se anticipo a la protesta de la rubia que al ver que ya no había nada que hacer , resistió el impulso de estampar su pie contra el suelo y hacer pucheros como niña pequeña , por lo que se contento con cruzar los brazos y poner la peor mirada de muerte.

-" Bien supongo que solo queda firma el contrato y ponernos de acuerdo cuando te podrías mudar , cuanto antes mejor , si no es mucha moles….. "- fue interrumpido por la rubia que incrédula por lo que escuchaba decidió intervenir –" Disculpa mudarse ¿? No estaras diciendo a mi casa verdad ¿? "- miraba a su padre en busca de una explicación .

-" Si nos disculpas Ryan , enseguida volvemos "- dijo saliendo de la sala con su hija echando fuego atrás suyo .

-" Si , no hay problema tengo tiempo " –dijo para luego sentarse en el sofá y esperar a la desesperante rubia y a su padre .

Afuera de la Sala de Conferencias

-" Papá , no quiero un guardaespaldas ,solo será una molestia y…. "-" No hija en esto no cederé , por favor no lo hagas mas difícil , me preocupo por ti tu madre también , no a podido dormir pensando en lo que podría pasarte , solo serán unos meses ya tengo gente trabajando para atrapar al rufian que te acosa , pero por favor hija esto nos dejara mas tranquilos , el esta capacitado y podrá con cualquier situación , hazlo por tu madre y por mi "-dijo posando sus manos por las mejillas de su princesa y mirándola a los ojos verdes avellanas .

Quinn contemplo a su padre y luego suspiro y cerro los ojos –" Esta bien padre pero solo por unos meses y apura todo el tramite para que agarren a ese imbécil …. Pero encerio tiene que vivir en casa , mira que no vivo sola y no se si Santana y Brittany estarán de acuerdo "- dijo con la esperanza de que al menos en esta se saliera con la suya .

-" Eso no será problema rubia culona yo acepto "-dijo Santana con una sonrisa maliciosa, que venia a buscar a la empresaria para ir a almorzar.

-" No se diga mas entonces , le hare firmar el contrato… eh Santana quieres pasar a conocerlo ya que vivirá contigo también "-dijo Russel ya con las manos en el pomo de la puerta .

-" Claro por que no "- dijo y miro a su socia que le estaba regalando unas de sus mejores miradas de muerte , solto una risita por que lo hacia solo pare molestar a su socia , entro y largo un silbido por lo bajo –" No se de que rayos te quejas culona , tendremos a este bombon para nosotras "- Con una sonrisa caminaba hacia Ryan perdiéndose la mirada de celos repentinos que dejo desconcertada a Quinn .

Ryan que se había parado tan solo Russel entro de nuevo ya estaba firmando el contrato 6 meses de protección y estrechaba las manos con el Señor Fabray.

-" Hola , soy Santana López amiga y socia de Quinn "- se presentaba una latina muy hermosa pero nadie superaba a Quinn….. espera que ¿? .

-"Ryan Berry , un gusto , sere el nuevo guardaespaldas y supongo que viviré con usted también por unos meses "-se estrecharon las manos .

Quinn quien se había sentado en los sofás totalmente frustrada por no haberse salido con la suya , miraba la interaccion entre su socia y Berry como había decidido llamarlo , y se sorprendió cuando un sintió un sentimiento extraño al observar a su guardaespaldas , negó rápidamente con la cabeza tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos y no trato de entender esas repentinas emociones .

-" Bien aquí tiene una copia del contrato , ahí están informaciones como días libres y salario si tiene alguna duda y si necesita algo o tiene dudas no dude en contactarme , mis números telefónicos los e adjuntado ahí "- le entrego una carpeta con dicho –" Gracias por su disposición Ryan "- se estrecharon las manos –" Bueno me retiro tengo un vuelo que tomar ,el resto podrá concordarlo con Quinn "- dijo con una sonrisa , haciéndolo apropósito para que Quinn tenga que interactuar con Ryan ya que se había dado cuenta que no iba mover un dedo con respecto a esto.

-" Adios Ryan , Adios Santana , Adi… "- Fue interrumpido por su hija –" Espera padre te acompaño a la puerta aun quiero decirte algo "-Camino delante de su padre con una sonrisa forzada y una mirada de hielo.

-" Adios Señor Fa… digo Russel que tenga buen retorno "-Se retracto por la mira de Russel .

-" Adios viejito no vemos cuando vaya a Los Angeles a patear tu impotente trasero en el golf "- se despidió de una forma muy particular la latina ardiente .

Lejos de ofenderse Russel camino con una sonrisa hacia Quinn quien impaciente lo esperaba en la puerta . Santana para el era casi una hija , el y los padres de la latina eran muy buenos amigos por que convivían mucho y se tenían confianza .

-" Claro Santana lo que sirva para convencerte "- antes de que pudiera replicar la puerta se había cerrado.

-" Ya lo veremos papá de la rubia oxidada "- decía por lo bajo , luego fijo su mirada en Ryan quien había permanecido en silencio –" Bueno Ryan , te puedo llamar asi verdad ¿? Y trabajas en alguna agencia o algo "- Continuo sin esperar respuesta –" Por que digo para que lo haya contratado el viejito Fabray tienes que tener algún merito "- lo miro esperando una respuesta y tratando de intimidarlo.

Ryan lejos de intimidarse cuadro los marcados hombros y le devolvió la mirada .

-" De hecho soy Teniente de la Marina de los Estados Unidos y estoy aquí por un favor , ya que estoy de vacaciones "-Dijo impresionando a la latina.

-" Vaya ¡! Te ves bastante joven para eso … y trabajar en vacaciones que clase de humano eres "- dijo sacándole una sonrisa –" Bueno me voy antes que la rubia culona venga con su idiotez a arruinar mi vida , si ves a tu nueva jefa le dices que me fui a comer "-Se despidió sin esperar respuesta y cerro la puerta tras ella dejando a un confundido Ryan tras ella .

-" Ufff , en la que me vine a mete "- Caminaba hacia la puerta negando con la cabeza .

En el ascensor

Russel y Quinn iban discutiendo llevaban así desde que salieron de la sala , la intención de la empresaria era hacerle saber su descontento por la elección hecha y dejarlo ir con remordimientos en el ascensor , pero al parecer su padre no iba ceder en este caso y habían iniciado una discusión , o mas bien Quinn discutía y Russel descartaba sus argumentos , llego a un punto en donde todos los argumentos y técnicas de persuacion de fueron y la rubia empezó a protestar sin importarle parecer niña chiquita , es que no quería un guardaespaldas ¡!.

-" Papá no quiero un guardaespaldas ya estoy grande y…"-" y nada Quinn , hija por favor es por tu bien , se que estas grande pero esto es mas que solo andar sola por la calle y ser independiente , tienes a alguien queriendo atentar contra tu vida hija "- El ascensor llegaba al estacionamiento subterráneo y salian , rumbo al auto donde el chofer esperaba –" solo serán unos meses mientras se soluciona todo esta lio "- le tomo de las manos.

-" Esta Bien padre , pero no creas que no estoy enojada"- le advirtió –" Pero al menos no puedes hacer que viva en otro lado , mira que un hombre con tres mujeres no es seguro y….. por favor papá ¡! "- Estampaba su pie contra el suelo acabándose sus argumentos. –

-" Ay hija , conozco a ese chico …. Aunque el no me recuerde a mi … ni a ti "- dijo lo ultimo en voz baja –" No ara nada hija ,bueno me voy , llamame si necesitas algo o solo quieras hablar tu madre y yo siempre estamos disponibles , Te quiero mi princesa "-" Adios padre yo también , mandale mis saludos a mamá y Frannie la cual hace mucho no me ha llamado , diles que las quiero"- Le dio un beso en mejilla y se subió al carro y bajo las ventanillas –" Ven pronto a Los Angeles hace mucho no vas "- Quinn solo asintió con la cabeza y vio el auto partir .

Volvió al ascensor y subió hasta el piso de su oficina . Al salir se topo de lleno con el guardaespaldas , iban tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta y terminaron chocándose , la rubia siendo la mas liviana casi cae y digo casi ya Ryan logro atraparla , todo fue muy rápido y no se dio cuenta que la había pegado a su cuerpo y ahora se veian directamente a los ojos .

" Dios que cuerpo…. Hmm ese es su perfume guau definitivamente me he vuelto adicto , que ojos no los había notado un verde avellana muy hermoso se me hacen conocidos donde los abre visto? , me pasaría la vida viéndolos … espera que ¡!? " Ryan pensaba sintiendo todo el cuerpo de la rubia presionado contra el atajándola por la cintura , y los pensamientos de Quinn tampoco iban lejos.

" DIOS MIO , tiene un cuerpo de Adonis , mis manos están en sus pectorales y que pectorales ¡! Eso que siento alla bajo es ….. si los es no lo puedo creer siento sus abdominales atravez de su camisa whoa ¡! Seguro tiene un paquete de seis , pero que ojos siento que me pierdo , parece que lo he visto alguna vez … DESPIERTA QUINN ¡! " .

Ambos se separaron totalmente sonrojados y evitando mirarse –" Hmm … emm Señorita Fabray no le visto , perdone "- Ryan incomodo se aclaro la garganta.-" y Ahmm , la señorita López me dijo que le dijera que ya se había ido ya a comer "- dijo totalmente nervioso , no sabia que tenia aquella rubia pero le ponía muy nervioso solo con su mirada.

-" Maldicion Santana…"- por lo bajo refunfuñaba –" Esta bien Berry , bueno que lo encuentro , solo le quería preguntar que cuando se mudara a mi casa? "- " amm yo pensaba mañana mismo si no hay inconvenientes "- dudo –" Bien cuanto antes empiece mas rápido termina "- dijo –" Bien mañana desde el medio dia estare disponible , nos vemos "- .

Se despidió sin esperar respuesta encaminándose hacia su oficina , dejando aun confuso pero aliviado Ryan detrás suyo , quien tomo el ascensor pensando otravez . " Uff en que me vine a meter ".

BIEN ¡! Ahí va otro capitulo . Si les gusto déjenme saberlo en los comentarios , también ideas etc.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY ¡! Como estan ¿? Otro capitulo espero que les guste , sin mas . Disfruten .

DESCARGO: Glee no es mio.

Anteriormente:

Se despidió sin esperar respuesta encaminándose hacia su oficina , dejando a un confuso pero aliviado Ryan detrás suyo , quien tomo el ascensor pensando otra vez . " Uff en que me vine a meter ".

* * *

CAPITULO: 4

Al día siguiente - Hogar de las The Unholy Trinity.

Las 3 chicas estaban sentadas en la isla de la cocina desayunando , lo cual era raro ya que ninguna de ellas cocinaba y no tenia servicio para que les prepare , pero hoy Quinn se levanto temprano y sin nada que hacer preparo el desayuno , lo que era mas raro aun .

-" Quinnie esta muy rico "-Brittany disfrutaba de sus panqueques con arandanos.

-"Debo admitirlo rubia tonta , te quedo bien , pero se me hace raro que te hayas levantado temprano y que hagas el desayuno "- Santana la miraba fijamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de café .

Y es que la empresaria no había podido dormir esa , tenia muchos pensamientos en la cabeza , el acosador y el nuevo guardaespaldas y otros problemas estaban haciendo mella en ella .

-"No podía dormir a si que … si , todo lo que esta pasando y…. no se, siento que esta calando fuerte en mi cerebro…"- Frustrada dije el tenedor en la mesa y puso la cabeza entre sus manos cerrando los ojos .

Sus amigas la miraban preocupadas .

-"No te preocupes Q , lo del acosador solo falta poco para que lo atrapen , ya lo dijo tu padre y el guardaespaldas velo como algo positivo tendras a es espécimen masculino , que dejame decirte esta para entrarle sin aviso "- Santana miro a Brittany que sonrio emocionada , por tener a un hombre guapo viviendo en la casa –" y si te lo digo yo una vagitariana , es mucho "- Concluyo con una sonrisa satisfecha .

-" Lo hacen ver fácil , pero yo tendre que convivir con el casi todo el dia , sera como estar vigilada , y para colmo de males tendre que vivir con el "- Dijo Quinn ya resignada .

-" No seas exagera rubia tonta , solo serán unos meses y luego chau acosador y chau Berry , ni te daras cuenta del tiempo y además nosotras también estaremos aliviadas de que no te pasara nada "-le quitaba importancia la latina , mientras se levantaba hacia el fregadero.

-" No te preocupes Quinnie , ya Lord Tugbigton me lo dijo todo se solucionara "- con una sonrisa inocente la bailarina decía .

Quinn que ya se había resignado a la idea de compartir su casa con un completo desconocido solo asintió y agarro la carpeta con los datos de Berry y empezó a leer … "teniente guau , con razón los musculos , 29 años …. Hmm es mayor que yo , altura , peso , bla , bla , bla ….." la rubia pensaba distraída pero luego algo llamo su atención , era una foto de el , aunque solo se veía la cabeza se quedo mirando, se fijo en los ojos marrones profundos y volvió a pensar , que en alguna parte los vio …-" Que pasa rubia te dejo embobada el enano musculoso "- Santana la sacaba de su trance con un comentario mientras reia con Brittany quien ya había terminado de desayunar .

-" Ya callense …. "- Totalmente sonrojada la rubia les tiraba una manzana del frutero.

-" Bueno yo ya me voy trabajar , adiós mi Britt "- Se despedía con un beso de la alegre rubia –" Adios culona , no te diviertas tanto con tu Romeo hoy , recuerda que tiene que alcanzar para todas "- Reia mientras se apuraba a salir sin que le alcance esta vez la naranja que tiro la empresaria. –" Bueno Quinnie yo también me voy a la Academia , tu no vas a trabajar ¿? "- Preguntaba –" No me tomare el dia para organizar todo aquí y esperar a Berry nos vemos a la tarde "- le informo mientras le dejaba un beso en la mejilla y juntaba las cosas del desayuno. –" Ok adiós "-se despidió y se fue .

La empresaria suspiro y se encamino hacia las escaleras cuando el teléfono de la casa sono, con cansancio atendió –" Hola…"-"Ho ….hola señorita Fabray …. Ammm soy yo Ryan Berry su guard…."-" Si ya se quien es , que necesita ¿? "-Pregunto sosteniendo el aliento. –" Yo solo quería saber su dirección , ya que ayer no me la dio "- Totalmente nervioso esperaba una respuesta. –"Ah….. pues anote….-Le dijo y acordaron la hora que vendría , la conversación era totalmente tensa –" Bien creo que eso es todo , lo espero …. Ah donde consiguió mi numero de teléfono ¿? "- "Ah.. am .. yo pues …. El numero estaba adjuntado al contrato, en caso de dudas el señor Fabray dijo que llamara "-Explico –" Ah ok nos vemos mas tarde , sea puntual "-" Esta bien no se preocupe "- Se despidieron y cortaron , largando al unísono un suspiro .

Quinn fue a preparar la habitación de servicio de la primera planta , y agradeció al cielo que lo tuviera , cuando adquirió la casa , no pensó que fuera útil, por lo que pensó utilizarlo como un sótano donde poner cosas que no le sirvieran , pero por suerte no lo hizo , o tendría que llevar al guardaespaldas , al segundo piso , en la habitación de invitados .

Mientras que Ryan empacaba las pocas pertenencias que tenia , ya que solo estaba hospedado en un hotel , no tenia familiares cercanos en New York , y no quería molestar a sus amigos , por que decidió ir se a un hotel . Cuando tenia todo listo suspiro y se dio cuenta que tendría que ir en busca de mas ropa y cosas a casa de sus padres en California y de paso visitarlos , ya que había venido directo aquí desde la base , y hace mucho no los veía y tampoco la veía a ella …. Como la extrañaba , le hacia muchisima falta, suspiro y se sento en la cama de hotel y saco una fotografía de ella , suspiro y retuvo las lagrimas , era hermosa de verdad , no pensaba que la iba extrañar tanto , pero era una parte de el y no podía evitarlo , ese cabello… esos ojazos que lo tenia envuelto y haría que diera cualquier cosa por ella… un ruido irritante le saco de sus pensamientos , era la alarma que anunciaba que ya tenia que partir hacia lo que haría de su casa temporalmente , no le alcanzaría a llamar a sus padres ahora , por lo que lo haría desde alla y les explicaría la situación y les pediría un favor .Bueno alla vamos pensó y se dio animos internamente mientras salía del lugar .

Más tarde ese mismo día

Ryan bajaba del taxi y miraba la dirección por si no se había equivocado …. No , no lo había hecho , ahora solo rezaba para que aquella rubia no le hubiera dado una dirección incorrecta , ya que la veía capaz de eso ya se notaba que no lo soportaba.

Fue hacia el timbre y con indecisión toco , una voz conocida y angelical salió por el parlante ….-" Quien ¿? "- Pregunto la que asumió fuera la rubia –" Am.. soy yo el guardaespaldas "-Respondio nervioso , pero sacudió la cabeza y se propuso ser mas decidido frente a ella .-" Ah ¡ vaya , que puntual … pase "-La reja se abrió dejando al descubierto un hermosa casa no muy grande , pero tampoco chica , perfecta de muy buen gusto , se notaba el jardín , y veía una alberca atrás .

Iba tan concentrado admirando que solo se dio cuenta de la presencia de la empresaria cuando le hablo -" No se quede hay parado , ya tendrá tiempo para hacerlo , entre "- La rubia dio media vuelta y se adentro hacia la casa , con la mirada de Ryan pegada a su cuerpo, se quedo embobado viéndola , vestia solo calzas de yoga y una remera blanca al cuerpo , con el pelo en un moño desordenado luciendo una gafas que le daban un aire intelectual y sexy…. EH!?.

Sacudió la cabeza y se apresuro a seguirla , la rubia , iba diciendo cosas mientras avanzaban , el solo asentía , había cosas mas interesante como la vista trasera que tenia , sintió a alguien despertar el sur de sus piernas , por lo que decidió despertar y concentrase , ya que la rubia lo miraba con esos ojos verdes que podían prender bosques enteros , como congelarlos completos –"Entendio ¿? "-Pregunto y el no queriendo parecer un idiota y que se de cuenta que no la estaba escuchando y solo admiraba la vista ,asintió sumisamente , sin confiar en su voz.

-" Bien esta es su habitación "-Le señalo una puerta abierta , que daba a una habitación decente , con lo necesario , cama , armario , y hasta un escritorio tocador .-" Tambien tiene un baño y eso es todo , lo dejo para que se instale , estare arriba "-Y se fue sin esperar nada –" Uff ok , aquí vamos"-.

Desempaco todo lo que trajo , lo cual no era mucho , por lo que termino rápido , luego saco unas cuantas fotografía y las puso en el buro , miro las caras alegres y sonrientes y se puso a pensar en el tiempo en que estaba fuera y casi ni veía a su familia ni a ella …. Ah sip, ella la personita mas bella del mundo le sonreía atravez de esa fotografía …. "mm debería dedicarme mas a mi familia … creo que ha llegado el tiempo de que vuelva , si debería volver…" pensó , luego tomo el teléfono con determinación y marco el numero.

Espero…. Uno … dos… tres tonos y…. "Hola" la dulce voz de su madre lo saludaba –"Hola Madre , como estas "-.

* * *

Ok , ahi va otro capitulo , le voy a empezar poniendo drama e introducir de a poco mas personajes , va avanzando de a poco. Dejen comentarios se los agradecería .


	5. Chapter 5

HEY ¡! Gracias por los comentarios de animo y sus sugerencias , y no se preocupen no abandonare la hitoria , subiré un capitulo por dia .Pues aquí va otro capitulo , espero y les guste , sin mas , disfruten ¡!.

DESCARGO: Glee no es mio .

Anteriormente:

Espero…. Uno … dos… tres tonos y…. "Hola" la dulce voz de su madre lo saludaba –"Hola Madre , como estas "-.

* * *

CAPITULO:5

Luego de haber terminado de mostrarle la habitación a Berry y darle una que otra indicación , subió con pesadez hacia su propio cuarto , esto de levantarse temprano , muy inusual en ella le estaba pasando factura , apenas vio su cama , se tiro y al instante se quedo dormida , sin importarle que había alguien en casa y que tal vez necesitaba ayuda…..

Se despertó por el olor …. "mmm delicioso …." , pensaba la rubia y se levantaba casi flotando por el olor , bajaba las escaleras con el estomago gruñendo y…. su burbuja inducida por el olor a comida casera , revento ante la imagen frente a ella , el sexy mor…. Emmh Berry , era el causante de tal olor , se movía fluidamente por todo la cocina , vestido solamente con unos holgados pantalones de chándal y una camiseta de cuello en V blanca , que a su cuerpo era apretada " Mmmm delicioso….. Fabray BASTA ¡!" Quinn escandaliza sacudia la cabeza por el pensamiento , que claramente ya no era por el olor a comida .

-"Hmm …"-La rubia se aclaraba la garganta , llamando con éxito la atención del castaño , quien alarmado se daba la vuelta .

-"Oh ¡! Señorita Fabray , emm espero que no le importe que haya utilizado , la cocina , supuse que usted no había comido nada y pues yo tampoco y aproveche , espero no le moleste "- Se obligo a terminar su balbuceo nervioso para no parecer idiota en frente de su diosa … de su jefa , si de su jefa .

-"Esta Bien Berry, después de todo vivirás aquí unos meses , no tienes que pedir permiso para todo "-Contesto de forma indiferente , pero por dentro se moria de ternura por el nerviosismo y preocupación , encima había cocinado para ella awww! .

-"Ok , amm le sirvo ya ¿?"-La miro .

-"Si , por que no , le ayudo"-Fue hacia el estante de los platos y saco dos ,cuando le paso uno sus dedos se rozaron , enviando unas ondas de electricidad ,y causando escalofríos en ellos , se miraron y apartaron ruborizados la vista , sintiendo que la tensión inundaba el ambiente , le paso el plato que faltaba y la misma corriente aparecia haciendo que la vajilla resbalara de las manos de la rubia , pero Ryan con los buenos reflejos logro atraparlo , quedando muy ,pero muy cerca de la rubia , que no hacia nada para apartarlo , se miraron a los ojos y de pronto la distancia disminuía , el castaño tenia los ojos anclados a los labios de la rubia , cada vez había menos espacio, Quinn se había quedado idiotizada por los ojos marron chocolate muy familiares …

-"Hmm ….. vaya , vaya … no sabia que fueran tan rápidos , Enano quien te viera diría que no fueras haci , pero bien por ti , ay que quitarle lo frígida a la rubia , verdad Britt-Britt ¿?"-Satán con una sonrisa maliciosa los miraba desde la entrada de la cocina con Brittany rebotando y aplaudiendo alegremente a su la lado.

-"Viste Sanny , Quinnie ya encontró a alguien con quien tener dulces besos "-Alegremente sonreía.

Ryan y la ojiverde que cuando se vieron descubiertos se separaron como si fueran de fuego , el castaño tenia un fuerte problema tratando de calmar su respiración y algo ahí abajo también y Quinn estaba entre aliviada y decepcionada por la interrupción.

-"Por que mejor no se callan las dos si? "-Dijo haciendo estallar las risas de sus amigas .-"Y ustedes que hacen aquí nunca vienen para el almuerzo "-Pregunto tratando de desviar la atención .

-"Calmate culona , ya se que se te subió la calentura , pero no te desquites con nosotras "- le sonrio -"Y respondiendo a tu pregunta , vinimos a ver que tal va la mudanza , pero vemos que lo estas atendiendo muy bien "-Dijo haciendo sonrojar a la rubia y al castaño .-"Y además Britt quería conocer a tu bombón "- Con indiferencia miraba sus uñas .

La empresaria estaba por lanzarle un comentario mordaz a la latina , pero fue interrumpida por el alegre saludo de Brittany .

-"Hola ¡! Soy Brittany y me gustan los patos y a ti te gustan ¿? "- Lo miro expectante por la respuesta.

-"Ho ..hola Brittany soy Ryan y …. Am si me … me gustan los patos "- respondió a la rara pregunta sonriendo a la inocente y dulce rubia.

-"Genial ¡! Un dia podremos ir Sanny ,Quinnie , Tu y yo al parque para verlos , Yay! Podríamos hacer una doble cita"-Le sonrio a Santana quien agrando su sonrisa malévola , y miraba a la rubia , quien ya estaba bordo de tanto sonrojo .

-" Si , muy buena idea Britt-Britt "-Reia mientras se sentaba en la mesa en frente de la comida olvidada –"Guau esto esta delicioso ,ve prueba Britt "- Y haci la latina y la rubia burbujeante se sentaron a comer .-" No vienen ¿? "-Pregunto mientras engullía mas comida .

-"Disfruten ustedes , yo voy a dar una vuelta por ahí , si me necesita estare en la alberca , si se puede"-Puso en duda al ultimo .

-" Esta bien "- dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba y no le regalaba una segunda mirada .

-"Vaya Rubia , y pensar que dijiste que no querías un guardaespaldas "-La latina chistaba.

-"Callate Santana "- un pedazo de pan fue a parar en la cabeza de la morena quien solo reia , por que fastidiar a la empresaria era su mayor pasatiempo.

-"Creen que se tirara a la piscina ¿?"- Preguntaba Brittany con los ojos nublados ,imaginando la escena .

-"Uff ojala…. Termina de comer rápido haber si podemos ver algo "-Apura la latina .

Quinn embargada por unos celos repentinos les grito.

-"Ustedes no van a ninguna parte , se quedan ahí "-Estaba verde de los celos.

-"Epa ,Epa , te adueñaste de algo que no es tuyo , muéstrame las escrituras de propiedad rubia tonta .

La respuesta que obtuvo solo fue una mirada de hielo y siguieron comiendo , lavaron los platos y luego fueron a cambiarse para pasar un dia en la piscina , idea de Santana quien ya había terminado de trabajar ya era sábado . Quinn solo acepto por que , aceptemolos , quería observar el cuepazo de Berry , quien según los pronósticos , en ese momento estaba en la piscina .

Mientras tanto en la alberca.

Ryan apresuradamente se cambio , necesitaba un chapuzon , si ese casi beso lo había dejado así no quería pensar si hubiera pasado mas , a ciegas encontró la alberca ya que no conocía todo la casa , suerte para el no era demasiado grande , dejo la toalla en una reposera y se quito la camiseta , quedando solo en un short negro , mostrando su cincelado cuerpo , pectorales definidos , bíceps y seis sexys cuadritos abdominales .

Rápidamente hizo un clavado a la piscina , nado hasta la otra punta y se quedo ahí .

Ayer luego de hablar con su madre tomo la decisión de dejar la Marina , iba a volver a California luego de terminar este trabajo y tal vez abriría una tienda , los años de servicio al país habían dejado sus frutos , pero sobre todo volvería a ver a hermosa y preciosa hija Beth .

Sip tiene una hija , de seis años, no es su hija de sangre a ella lamentablemente la encontró abandonada en la calle cuando estaba de servicio apenas entrado en la Marina , tenia apenas unos meses de edad pero era fuerte y sobrevivió , nunca supo quien fue el desalmado quien la dejo , pero la tomo bajo su ala , su madre encantada se ofreció a cuidarla , ya que el no podía por estar en formación pero siempre la llamaba e iba a visitarla cuando podía , le puso un apellido y ella lo llama papá , es su pequeño rayo de sol.

Su madre Shelby Corcoran de Berry junto a su padre Hiram Berry manejan el negocio farmacéutico en California y algunos otros Estados y se preguntaran que hace el trabajando ¿? Pues el de joven no era un santo , llego una etapa en donde en un dia de la semana siempre lo encontrarías en la cárcel , sus padres ya no sabían que hacer , entonces lo mandaron junto a su tío a la Marina , solo era para se enderece y saliera , pero el castaño acabo tomándole el gusto , eso de ayudar a los demás y servir a su país y sobresalir por su cuenta y continuo y lo logro y ahora esta listo para volver y empezar de nuevo con su hija y con el apoyo de sus padres alado .

Levanto la vista para salir del agua pero se congelo con visión que tenia en frente su jefa , su sexy jefa solo con una bikini de color blanco y cubierta por un pareo caminaba hacia las reposeras mas alejadas de la piscina, seguida por Santana y Brittany en las mismas condiciones , con claras intenciones de tomar sol .

-"Tengo que salir de aquí "- murmuro por lo bajo , mientras apresuradamente nadaba hacia las escaleras de la escaleras para salir.

EN LA REPOSERAS

Las tres chicas se untaron bronceador y se acostaron , Brittany jugaba con su celular , Santana revisaba un contrato y resalta la partes importantes y Quinn ….. pues ella solamente admiraba la vista , en la piscina veía a Berry salir de ella , el agua se escurría por su cincelado cuepo , sus ojos estaban pegados a sus abdominales , salió de la piscina y ahora se secaba el pelo suave y brillante con una toalla , nunca se había sentido mas celosa de esa gotitas de agua que viajaban y acariciaban su cuerpo … "uff como que hace calor aquí verdad …. Mmm dios mio ¡! ". Pensaba la rubia mordiéndose el labio inconscientemente .

-"Avisame cuando te termines de comer al bombón no ¿?"- la latina sacaba de la nube lujuriosa a la rubia ganadose una típica mirada Fabray con una ceja levantada .

-" Lo que estaría mejor es que me avises cuando dejaras de ser una idiota "-Le respondió causando la risa de su amiga.

-"Guau , mira Sanny tiene seis cuadraditos muy sexys , creo que los llama…."-Brittany entusiasmada decía , perooo…

-"Dejen de mirarlo si , y no nombraran a ningún abdominal por….."- Se escucho un ruido raro , en la cochera .

La rubia hizo contacto visual con Ryan quien ya se acercaba a ellas diciendo.

-"Quédense aquí "- De forma autoritaria y si le preguntan a Quinn muy sexy mandaba y se iba solo con sus bermudas a ver que pasaba .

* * *

Bien , aquí esta . He visto en los comentarios muy buenas ideas y los voy a poner en practica , a si que gracias y sigan mandándome ideas ¡! . Nos leemos en la próxima . Recuerden un capitulo por día.


	6. Chapter 6

HEY ¡! Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sugerencias , hare lo posible por complacerlos ,sin mas disfruten.

DESCARGO: Glee no es mio.

Anteriormente:

-"Quédense aquí "- De forma autoritaria y si le preguntan a Quinn muy sexy mandaba y se iba solo con sus bermudas a ver que pasaba .

* * *

CAPITULO:6

Ryan se dirigía con cautela hacia hacia la cochera , se recargo contra la pared y despacio giro la cabeza para mirar , oyó otro ruido , y luego vio a alguien vestido de negro dando tumbos por el lugar , se acerco despacio desde atrás y lo agarro , pero no contaba con que aquel intruso se supiera defender , el intruso se libro del agarre del castaño y trato de atusarle un golpe , Ryan lo esquivo y envio un puñetazo al estomago del desconocido que cayó al suelo , antes de que el castaño pudiera reaccionar , rodo por el suelo y agarro un pedazo de vidrio roto, presumiblemente de la ventana que era el causante del ruido .

Ryan lejos de intimidarse , se coloco en posición y espero el atacante , con su formación y conocimiento seria capaz de ganar la pelea , era Teniente de Marina después de todo y aquel intruso , aunque sabia defenderse sus movimientos no eran tan pulidos como los de Ryan . El desconocido ataco con el vidrio y trato de acuchillar al castaño , pero el Teniente con facilidad lo esquivo , lo agarro de la muñeca y mando un rodillazo nuevamente al estomago del intruso , la posición era favorecedora para Ryan , ya que superaba en fuerza al intruso , prácticamente tenía ganada la batalla , un golpe más en el lugar correcto y caería desmayado y por fin sabrían quien era , quien según los cálculos de Ryan tendría que ser el acosador, pero siempre hay un pero.

-"Berry, por que tanto escándalo…."- la rubia se quedo sin aliento por lo que veía , un desconocido vestido de negro , inmovilizado por Ryan , quien apropósito se había distraído y esa situación era aprovechada por el intruso quien logro liberar su muñeca y mando un tajo con el vidrio , el Teniente por poco lo esquiv, pero consiguió de refilón una cortado no muy chiquita y empezaba a manar sangre .

El intruso se levanto y corrió hasta la entrada donde un coche lo esperaba y salió , Ryan quien había corrido sin importale la herida tras el intruso llego tarde y el acosador se había escapado.

-" Rubia Tonta vuelve aquí , no escuchaste lo que dijo el …"-Santana aparecía en la escena y miraba el garaje , que quedo hecho un desastre por la pelea y a la rubia en estado de shock en medio de ella , luego se fijo en la pared que tenia escrito con pintura

**"NO TE LIBRARAS TAN FACIL DE MI "**

-"Sanny tengo miedo"- La bailarina se abrazaba al cuerpo de su novia mientras miraba al lugar .-" Ray , estas sangrando "- Decia la inocente rubia asustada viendo al guardaespaldas , venir hacia ellas con un corte en el abdomen que sangraba y chorreaba por su cuerpo y sus pantalones .

Esto saco a Quinn de su estado de shock , para mirar con horror la herida , antes de que pudiera decir nada ya tenia al castaño encima de ella.

-"Señorita , le dije que se quedara , era muy peligroso para usted , mire si le pasaba algo o eran mas que uno , usted…. "- Ryan preocupado le reprochaba su comportamiento, pero fue interrumpido.

-" Usted no me dice que hacer , esta es mi casa y yo… "- La rubia tercamente se cruzaba de brazos .

-" Cuando se trate de su seguridad , tiene que hacer lo que le diga , para eso me contrataron y usted con esa actitud ,no me deja hacer bien mi trabajo , por que si le pasa algo yo me mor….."- Le interrumpió para darle un sermón , pero se detuvo antes de hablar de mas.

La rubia quien había adivinado lo que iba decir , se derritió completa , tenia su propio ángel guardián que se preocupaba y cuidaba de ella … "Dios solo lo conozco hace poco y ya estoy hecha papilla por el , esto nunca me había pasado …. " La rubia sacudió la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos , ya tendría tiempo de analizar sus sentimientos por el , ahora había asuntos mas importantes , como que el castaño ya estaba haciendo un charco con su sangre y se estaba poniendo muy pálido .

-"Dios mio , estas sangrando mucho , tenemos que llevarte al hospital , Santana quedate , por favor y llama a la policía y hazte cargo de la situación "- Mandaba mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto.

-" Esta bien Q , tu lleva a tu Romeo el hospital , no vaya a ser que le pase algo "- Santana ya marcaba el numero de la policía .

La empresaria no tenia tiempo para contestarla estaba apurada y nerviosa , de verdad no quería que le pasara nada a su Romeo como le decía la latina , sonrio y suspiro , estaba cayendo duro por el guardaespaldas .

-" No es necesario que me lleve , mancharía su coche, puede quedarse , yo puedo ir solo"-Intento protestar , pero no fue escuchado.

-"Ni hablar , te llevo no vaya a ser que desmayes en el camino, sube "- Le indico mientras se subía.

Ryan resignado subió en el lado del copiloto y puso una mano en la herida .

-"Tome use esta tela , para detener aunque sea un poco la hemorragia "- La rubia le pasaba lo dicho y arrancaba el auto.

Iban rápido y en un silencio incomodo.

-"Sabe , no tiene que ir tan rápido he tenido peores heridas , no quiero que por ir a esta velocidad , se estrelle contra algo "- El preocupado y protector de Ryan hacia Quinn salía a relucir , sin que se diera cuenta .

El no se daba cuenta pero la rubia estaba al tanto de todos esos detalles , por lo que reprimió un sonrisa .

-"Tal vez las hayas tenido peores , pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar "-Desvío la mirada de la carretera y se fijo en su acompañante , quien la miraba fijamente , por lo que volvió su mirada otra vez al frente.

Ryan se quedo observando detenidamente a la persona a lado de el, era tan cambiante , a veces era fría y distante y otras como ahora preocupada como si de verdad le importara …"No puedo sentir nada por esta rubia …. Apenas y la conozco" Ryan iba distraído pensando .

-"Llegamos… vamos rápido "-Apuraba Quinn.

Entraban al hospital y Quinn murió de celos , no había una sola mujer que no volteo a ver a Berry ya que no traía camiseta , cuando estaban solos no era problema ya que la vista era solo de ella , pero ahora si , todas ellas y algunos ellos también se le quedaban mirando.

Llegaron a recepción y se anunciaron.

-" Necesito que lo atiendan urgente , tiene un corte mas o menos profundo ….."-la rubia mando con ese tono que la caracterizaba , si iba tener que usar su apellido para que lo atiendo mas rápido pues lo haría.

Pero , al parecer no seria necesario , por que apenas la recepcionista alzo la vista , se fijo en el cuerpo de Ryan y como resorte se levanto de su asiento y ella personalmente se encargo de llevarlos a sala de urgencias .

Hablaba y miraba solo a Ryan y ignoraba olímpicamente a la empresaria , quien estaba verde de los celos , por que el castaño siendo el caballero que era , respondia con una sonrisa cortes a todo lo que la recepcionista decía .

-" Aquí esta , si necesitas algo ….. solo llamame"- Con tono sugerente le pasaba una tarjeta y se iba moviendo exageradamente el trasero.

Pero para alivio de la rubia , el castaño tenia los ojos pegados a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro palido por la perdida de sangre.

-"Que ¿?"- De mala manera lo miro. Y entro a sala de urgencias .

El castaño solo rio , por que tenia un pequeña idea de por que la actitud de la empresaria , pero no se quería hacer esperanzas , además era su jefa y … y .. no , simplemente no se decía ,mientras entraba.

La cosa no fue mejor para la rubia ahí , le enfermera que lo atendió era bastante joven y bonita , y no paraba de hacerle sonrisitas y agacharse de mas , estaba a punto de estirarle de los pelo para alejarla y dejarle bien en claro de quien era ese hombre "Pero que estas pensando Fabray , pelearte con esa regalada por un hombre , ese masculino y varonil hombre , quien se preocupa por ti y es casi tu propio angel ,ese sexy moreno….. a quien quiero engañar , ya no voy a negar mis sentimientos, solo dejare que fluyan y vere que pasa" pensaba la rubia mientras veía que la regalada esa ya había terminado con su trabajo , pero aun pasaba sus garras por el cuerpo de Ryan .

-"Ya no , le vas a sacar la piel de tanto que lo manoseas "- Con una mirada mortal y una levantada de cejas , alejaba a los buitres de el , el castaño no será nada de ella y tal vez no tenga claros sus sentimientos por el , pero mientras lo averigua no quiere a cualquier pajarona revoloteando a su alrededor.

-" Ehmm , si ya … ya esta todo , aquí tiene una receta de lo que debe comprar para la curación de la herida , puede ir a una farmacia o venir a aquí para que lo haga "-Asustada por la rubia contestaba , pero igual se ofrecia , mientras miraba a Ryan quien estaba a punto de dormirse por la sangre perdida y además por la anestesia .

La rubia le arrebato la receta y solo le dedico una mirada de muerte .

-"Berry …. Berry .. andando tenemos que irnos" La rubia ayudaba a levantarse al Teniente que poso parte de su peso en ella , para poder caminar estaba muy cansado , ni siquiera había comido desde la mañana y ya era de noche .

Quinn paso un brazo por la espalda de Ryan , admirando de paso los musculos del lugar y salieron del lugar , ganándose las mismas miradas , bueno Ryan ganándose las miradas ahora que su cuerpo estaba limpio de sangre se apresiaba mejor.

Llegaron al auto , la rubia lo ayudo a acomodarse y le puso el cinturón de seguridad , y tal vez se habrá aprovechado de la situación pasando las manos por los pectorales y abdominales del moreno , quien tuvo un escalofrió al sentir las uñas de la empresaria pastar por su cuerpo ,sacando así una sonrisa en la ex –porrista , quien confirmo que tampoco le era indiferente al guardaespaldas.

-"No te duermas , pasaremos por la farmacia y luego nos vamos "- La rubia arranco y salió del hospital , prometiéndose no volver , para no tener que ver cuanta regalada tiene.

Luego de pasar por la farmacia , fueron directo a la casa de la rubia . El moreno estaba a punto de dormirse , le ayudo a bajar y agradeció que su cuarto estee en la planta baja , lo dejo en su cama , puso los artículos de curación en el buro y fue a buscar algo para que coma , pero cuando llego el moreno ya había caído en el quinto sueño , entonces dejo los alimentos al lado de su cama para que como cuando despierte , con un vaso de agua , lo tapo con una cobija y salió de la habitación.

La rubia exhausta se dejo caer en el sofá , llevo la cabeza al respaldo y cerro los ojos , era demasiado para un solo dia.

-"Hasta que llegan nos tenían preocupados , el enano esta bien? "- Santana salía de la cocina con un té para su amiga , se lo paso y se sentó al lado suyo.

-"Gracias ….. si esta bien solo fue un corte de 2 puntos , pero la atención es bastante negligente en ese lugar "- Con celos le informo.

La latina quien había adivinado el tono lo dejo pasar , por que ya se imagina como había sido la atención para el moreno , a si que solo sonrio y lo dejo para después.

-" Que bien , luego que te fuiste vino la policía tomo fotos y pruebas , nos pregunto que había pasado y que averiguarían , pero nada mas , por eso llamamos a tu padre y le dijimos que paso , trato de llamarte pero no le contestaste , estaba a punto de mandar todo un ejercito por ti el viejito pero lo tranquilice y le dije que lo llamarías apenas pudieras "- Informo .

-" Mmm , si tengo como 10 llamadas perdidas de el y 10 de mamá , pero ahora estoy cansada lo llamare mañan cuando este en la oficina , uff como es que no lo escuche "-Decía mientras revisaba su teléfono.

-"Seguro estabas mas ocupada mandándole rayos laser por los ojos a las suertudas que tocaban a tu Romeo"-Reía mientras subía las escaleras, tenía una maratón de sexo que correr aun .

-"Cállate idiota "- Le tiro un almohadón , pero no negó lo dicho , por que si , eso es lo que hizo y no presto atención a nada mas .-"Uff , mejor voy a dormir , por suerte mañana es domingo no tendré que levantarme temprano"- Suspiraba mientras que con pesadez subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto .

* * *

Bien , ahí va otro capitulo .

Ya van mostrando mas sentimientos y avanzando un poco mas . Dejen sus comentarios , con sus ideas y opiniones, los tengo a todos en cuenta , díganme si quieren que vayan lento o rápido .Y capaz que en la próxima haga momentos sexys que opinan ? .Recuerden un capitulo por día , nos leemos en la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

HEY! Como estan , gracias a todos por sus comentarios y pues aquí va otra entrega de esta historia ,sin mas disfruten .

DESCARGO: Glee no es mio.

Anteriormente:

.-"Uff , mejor voy a dormir , por suerte mañana es domingo no tendré que levantarme temprano"- Suspiraba mientras que con pesadez subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto .

* * *

CAPITULO:7

Más tarde esa noche

Una puerta se abría dejando entrar un hilo de luz en la habitación a oscuras , un silueta definitivamente femenina camina hacia la cama del lugar , el cuerpo dormido se removió inquieto y abrió los ojos desorientado , se sentó en la cama y se fijo en la sombra frente a el , alarmado prendió la lámpara y se quedo de piedra.

La rubia sensualmente ,se arrastraba por la cama vistiendo solo un pijama tipo baby doll blanco muy sexy. Llego hasta el castaño que hasta ahora no daba señales de vida, pero alguien al sur de el estaba mas que parado para darle la atención requerida a la rubia. Se sentó a horcajadas encima de el y paso los brazos alrededor de sus anchos hombros. Eso lo saco de ensoñación.

-"Señorita …. Que …..que hace?"-pregunto entrecortadamente , mientras poso sus manos en la cintura de la empresaria para tratar de sacarla de encima de el.

-"Shss ….. solo dejate llevar"-Sensualmente soplaba en su oído.-"Disfrutaa!"-Enfatizaba la petición , añadiendo presión sobre la dolorosa erección encerreda entre sus pantalones , chocando su centro contra el , largando un gemido que imposiblemente lo puso mas duro aun.

-"Aaah….. noOO.. est…oo ….Aaaah "-Ya ni hablar podía , pero quien podría teniendo a una sexy y mortal rubia meciéndose encima de ti y largando gemidos y maullidos que lo volvían loco.

-"Que pasa Berry….mmmm …. Es que no me deseas?"- Preguntaba con un pucherito mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas , intensificando el meneo encima de su erección.

-"Noo..OO … no … es …es eso mmmm aahh "-Negaba rápido tal atrocidad.

-"Entonces …. .Llevar"- Enfatizaba cada palabra con un beso en la línea de la mandibula, el castaño trato de resistirse inútilmente , pero con ella meciéndose y dándole besos se rindió.

La tomo por la cintura , uniéndose también en la fricción , el castaño la miro a los ojos , que aun no podía ubicar y se lanzo por un beso , sintiendo una sonrisa en los apetecibles y rosados labios de la empresaria , quien sensualmente paso la lengua por el labio inferior del Teniente pidiendo permiso, que le fue concedido rápidamente , iniciando una batalla por la dominación .

Ryan fue pasando sus manos por la espalda de la rubia y bajando mas llego al trasero de la rubia ,la tomo por ahí y la apretó mas contra su virilidad , para que la sienta , cosa que hizo por que la empresaria rompió el beso para largar un largo maullido.

Con una expresión depredadora Quinn miro a los ojos de Ryan mientras se sacaba el baby doll , quedando solo en bragas , dejando embelesado al castaño con la visión de sus turgentes y deliciosos pechos. Sin pensarlo el Teniente se lanzo sobre sus pechos repartiendo besos por todo su contorno y parando en sus pezones rosados quienes estaban erectos por la excitación , alzo la vista encontrándose con los ojos verdes oscurecidos , la bajo de vuelta y se metió un pezón a la boca , succionándolo y mordiéndolo , logrando que la rubia arriba de el gimiera y se moviera como loca.

Siguió , así y luego paso al otro pezón dándole el mismo tratamiento , logrando en el mismo resultado ,acompañado de ininteligibles palabras como "Dios …si.. … no pares " Y muchas mas que no alcanza a entender.

Sentía como la rubia posaba las manos en sus pectorales y lo empujaba hacia la cama , quedándose ella sentada sobre el , lo miro y dijo.

-"Son las seis en punto , es hora de levantarse –" dijo con una voz distorsionada y mecánica , dejando de ser la voz ronca y sexy que pedia que no parara .

-"Espera que?"- Confundido trataba de tocar a la rubia pero todo se iba volviendo borroso y desvaneciéndose , solo seguía escuchando la misma voz con la misma frase . Que pasaba ¿?.

Confundido abría los ojos , y miraba alrededor de la habitación buscando a la rubia pero se encontraba solo , adolorido y con erección de los mil demonios . Entonces callo en cuenta , el estrés , la falta de alimento , la perdida de sangre y los medicamentos que le administraron , le jugaron una mala pasada . Como si fuera un hormonal adolescente , tuvo un sueño húmedo , hace años no le pasaba esto.

Apago su alarma que era el maldito que lo había despertado de su fantasía y se sentó , agarrando con las dos manos su cabeza que le daba vueltas ….."_No puede ser …. He soñado con mi jefa y lo peor es que ni siquiera terminamos lo que empezamos …. Ay ya Basta .. contrólate si ¿? … Ahora como la voy a mirar a la cara_ " pensaba muy mortificado.

Estaba cansado , pero sabia que no podría volver a dormir , tenia hambre y una erección que tratar con ducha helada.

Se levanto , se ducho y luego se hizo la curación de su herida . Salió envuelto con una toalla anudada en su cadera , se vistió con unos skinny jeans azul oscuro y una camiseta negra con cuello en V y se puso unos zapatos de vestir negro brillantes , quien lo viera así se babearía toda.

Vio un vaso de agua y frutas en el buro , seguro se los dejo su jefa , que considera pensó con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba un reloj y se ponía perfume .

Tomo el vaso y las frutas y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina .

La casa estaba muy silenciosa , aunque era de esperarse ya que era bastante temprano y era domingo. Llego a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador , ya que aun no podía hacer esfuerzo físico por la herida al menos una semana para que cicatrice bien , no tenia nada que hacer hasta que la señorita Fabray lo ocupe , por lo que decidió hacer el desayuno. Saco huevos , frutas , jugos , pan , tocino también etc.

Preparo huevos revueltos , con tocino , también frutas con jugo y tostadas con café , lo puso todo en la mesa, sin darse cuenta que una rubia muy sexy , lo observaba recargada en el marco de puerta con una sonrisa ….."_Es_ _perfecto_…."Suspiraba internamente.

Llevaba tiempo viéndolo , se había levantado temprano para ver si Berry necesitaba algo , se vistió ya como para el dia y bajo directo a la habitación del moreno ,grande fue su sorpresa cuando no lo encontró , frenética salió a buscarlo , paso por la cocina y escucho ruidos fue a ver que pasaba y mas grande fue su sorpresa , verlo cocinar el desayuno , y se babeo todo viendo como estaba vestido …. De verdad Berry la estaba volviendo loca , encerio…

Tan metida estaba viéndolo , que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de las otras dos integrantes de la casa..

-"Buenos días a todos "-Santana estaba de buen humor …. La maratón de sexo debió estar buena –"Hmm eso huele delicioso "-Pasaba al lado de la rubia dándole una palmada en el trasero haciendo que se sobresalte y tropiece hacia adelante , pero como se se esta haciendo costumbre ahí estaba su ángel castaño para atraparla , Quinn se quede paralizada sintiendo los brazos de Ryan rodear su cuerpo y su perfume afrodisiaco invadió sus sentidos dejándola entumecida, el Teniente estaba el mismas condiciones , el esbelto cuerpo de la empresaria emanaba un olor floral mas el perfume le daba un tinte adictivo y no pudo evitar pensar en su sueño.

-"Mira San se han quedado congelados "-La bailarina codeaba a su novia quien ya estaba engullendo el desayuno.

-"See , eso ya es de esperarse cuando están juntos Britt –" Ese comentario los hizo separarse .-"Bien vengan ya a desayunar o será muy tarde "-Brittany les informaba , viendo como su novia seguía comiendo el desayuno sin esperarlos.

-"Emm , desayunen ustedes yoo….."-Ryan ya retrocedía hacia la salida pero una suave mano en su muñeca lo detuvo.

-"No , ven ayer no has comido nada, hoy saliremos y necesito que estees fuerte tu corte se infectara si no lo estas …."-Mirándolo a los ojos , lo jalaba hacia la mesa.-" Santana , deja un poco de comida para los demás "- Chistaba .

Ryan se sento con un poco de reticencia , pero tenia hambre así que lo hizo.

Desayunaron entre los comentarios sarcásticos y fuera del lugar de Santana , las palabras tiernas e inocentes de Brittany y las miradas constantes entre la empresaria y el guardaespaldas. Hicieron planes para ir de Shopping y planeaban estar ahí un buen rato …"_Dios ayudame_ …"pensaba el castaño mientras trataba de ocultar la mueca de horror.

Terminaron de desayunar y se fueron arreglar , buenos las chicas, Ryan solo fue a su habitación por sus gafas Ray Ban negras , su arma nunca se sabe cuando lo necesitara y una chaqueta de cuero , salió de la casa y entro a la cochera para preparar el auto y esperar a las señoritas , vio que las palabras pintadas por el intruso aun estaban allí , tendría que arreglarlos , mejor esperaría a las chicas en la entrada , para que su jefa no tenga que ver de nuevo lo pintado.

Quinn quien se había vuelto a cambiar , se puso unos jeans grises apretadísimos , botas de marca negras , una camisa blanca que le quedaba mortal , se había maquillado ligero , se puso sus gafas de sol , agarro su cartera y celular y salió , pasando por la habitación de Santana y Brittany , recordándoles que se apuren y no gasten tiempo en …. Sexo….

Mientras bajaba las escaleras , su celular sonaba , miro el identificador y vio que era su padre. Suspiro y contesto.

"-Hola papá …. Si papá estoy bien… que si estoy bien… no , no me paso nada…..Ryan solo tiene un pequeño corte pero nada mas … Ya saben algo del intruso?... que bien por que ya no aguanto esta situación "-Terminaba de bajar las escaleras y se quedaba viendo por la ventana al castaño quien ya las esperaba recargado en su Mercedes Benz para llevarlas , estaba realmente guapo, suspiro.-"Si padre te estoy escuchando… Esta bien padre pueden venir a instalar las cámaras ahora que no voy a estar si son de tu confianza…. Ok … si voy salir con las chicas…. Si padre iremos con Ryan y ya me tengo que ir …. Yo también te quiero ,….. adiós "-Corto mientras veía a San y Britt bajar por las escaleras tomadas de la mano y mirándose con una sonrisa de tontas enamoradas.

Ojala ella también encuentre a alguien con quien compartir esos momentos , sonrisas cómplices y besos ….. no pudo evitar imaginarse a ella y a Ryan en esa situación….. sacudió la cabeza " _Calma Fabray … no tan rápido ….. ni siquiera sabes si el esta atraído por ti_ " pensaba mientras trataba de esperanzarse en vano.

Salieron de la casa y subieron al auto, el castaño conducía muy bien y pronto llegaron al centro comercial, las chicas bajaron y emprendieron el camino , con Ryan atento a todos los movimientos desde atrás de ella y cuando digo todos los movimientos digo TODOS , en especial el vaivén que hacían las caderas y la cola de su sexy jefa . Colorado desvío la vista y siguió con el camino.

Vistaron un millón de tiendas …. Bueno , no tanto así , pero el moreno lo sentía así , quien era el encargado de llevar las bolsas de compras , ya llevaba como 10 en cada brazo , visitaron distintas tiendas de marca , Prada , Jimmy Choo , y algunas otras que el moreno no reconocía , para el era solo ropa.

La rubia en cambio alternaba sus actividades entre comprar , lanzarle miradas a Berry y lanzarles miradas de odio a cualquier mujer que se le acercara o mirara a su guardaespaldas , admiraba la paciencia que tenia , los hombres no eran conocidos por tenerlos con las mujeres que van de compras , cargaba sus bolsas y las esperaba pacientemente sin muecas ni quejas …. "_Puede alguien ser mas perfecto que e_l …"suspiraba y sonreía con la vista clavada en el, atravez de la ventana de la tienda en el que estaban .

-" No lo mires tanto que lo vas a gastar …. Aunque ya esta bastante gastado , hay que ver cuantas miradas se gano el bombón –"Chistaba la latina a lado de ella siguiendo la mirada de la rubia .

-"Callate si ¿?"- Apenas de pensarlo se ponía verde de los celos.

-"Que piensas hacer Quinnie , no lo vas a dejar ir a si como a si verdad ¿? "- La pregunta de la bailarina la dejo pensando .

-"Aun no lo se Britt ….. aun no lo se "- respondió pensativa .

Ya era mediodía , así que decidieron almorzar ahí , fueron hacia el área de comidas del centro comercial , eligieron una mesa mientras el moreno iba a buscar la comida como todo un caballero, mientras las chicas charlaban y Quinn dispara miradas a cada rato hacia Ryan , cosa que paso desapercibida por sus amigas que se miraban y sonreían , ya que estaban aliviadas de que por fin había alguien por quien su amiga estaba interesada , no querían que solo se estancara en el trabajo , tenia que tener una vida aparte de eso.

La comida llego y se pusieron a charlar , le hacían preguntas al moreno quien contestaba alternando entre bocados , se enteraron de por que se unió a la Marina y quienes eran sus padres , demás esta decir que se sorprendieron , también les dijo de donde era y también les confió que pensaba volver a casa y retirarse .

-"Y tu tienes novia Ray ¿?"-La bailarina pregunto , Quinn paro orejas ante la pregunta .

-"No , no tengo Britt "-Le contestaba , para alivio de la empresaria quien desplego una sonrisa sin importarle que sus amigas la miraban de manera picara .

-"Pero tengo una hija de seis años , se llama Beth "- Añadio para el horror de la rubia .

"Hija ¿? , tiene una hija … será que es casado " a la rubia se le había borrado totalmente la sonrisa , pensando lo peor.

* * *

Aquí va otro capitulo , espero que les haya gustado , déjenme saberlo en los comentarios . Ahí les puse un poco de momentos sexys , no quiero que vayan a paso correcaminos en su relación y que mejor que un sueño húmedo jaja , nos leemos en la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! Gracias por el apoyo y sus sugerencias , de verdad . Bien aqui va otro capitulo espero y les guste , sin mas , disfruten.**

DESCARGO: Glee no me pertenece.

Anteriormente:

"_Hija ¿? , tiene una hija … será que es casado " a la rubia se le había borrado totalmente la sonrisa , pensando lo peor._

* * *

CAPITULO:8

-"Si , tengo una hija , pero se queda con mi madre y yo la voy a visitar muy a menudo o cuando pueda"- La cara de la rubia era todo un poema , tenia una mirada de muerte combinada con tristeza enfocado en cualquier cosa menos en Berry.

Sus amigas preocupadas intercalaron miradas.

-"Y eso cuidarla no se puede encargar la madre osea tu esposa ¿?"-la latina quería sacarse una duda.

-"Eh? Oh no, no …. Yo no tengo esposa ni novia"-Aclaro entre risas , haciendo que la empresaria girara tan rápido la cabeza , que hasta las Brittanas escucharon tronar sus huesos.-"De hecho Beth no es mi hija biológica , pero la quiero como tal , creo que aquí tengo una foto… ven no se me parece"-Les paso una fotografía de la niña , Quinn antes que todas la agarro , la niña de verdad era hermosa , una pequeña rubiecita de ojos verdes , mostraba una sonrisa super tierna para la cámara .

-"No entiendo , si nos es tu hija biológica , tu la adoptaste o…."-Confusa miraba al moreno mientras , la latina le arrebataba la foto y se la mostraba a la bailarina , quien chillaba por lo linda que era la niña.

-"Yo … yo pues la encontré abandona , cuando apenas era una recién nacida y me encargue de ella , tiene mi apellido y pues la quiero muchísimo "- Con adoración explicaba , lo cual hacia que la rubia se derritiera mas por el .

-"Es muy linda Ray , cuando podemos conocerla ¿?"- La burbujente rubia le preguntaba mirándolo expectante.

El se sorprendió ,mira hacia las otras dos y vio que también esperaban expectantes la repuestas. La rubia , solo había visto una foto pero se moria de ganas de conocer a la tierna rubiecita .

-"Ahmm ….., pues yo debería ver si mi madre podría traerla cuando venga a la cuidad "-Les dijo mientras sonreía .

Siguieron hablando un rato mas , mientras le preguntan al moreno esta vez todo sobre Beth , y así paso la mañana , Ryan ya se sentía más relajado con el extraño trío , ya había como que más confianza .

Decidieron volver a la casa luego de un extenuante día , Ryan tuvo que cargar con todos las bolsa , que no eran lo que se diga pocas , hasta el auto ,las puso en el baúl y subió al coche.

Quinn miro al castaño durante todo el trayecto, la forma ágil y segura con la que manejaba , como se le marcaban los músculos cuando cambiaba las revoluciones , ella estaba empezando a pensar que todo lo que hacía era sexy …. En un momento el desvió la mirada y la centro en la rubia que paralizada por los castaños de ese hombre no aparto la mirada y en cambio se la sostuvo, casi se podían sentir vibraciones entre los dos, pero fue cortado por que Ryan tenia que volver la vista a la carretera.

Quinn se quedo mirándolo un rato mas , para luego desviarla hacia la ventana pensativa , desde que el llego no hizo otra cosa que pensar en el , en la situación , ninguna sola vez pensó en el trabajo el cual debía volver mañana , ni que tenia una pila de papeles que ser revisados , ni que tenían que concretar una importante inversión que la haría mas asquerosamente rica de lo que ya era o de que era muy probable que la eligieran empresaria del año , no esos cosas no tuvieron lugar en sus pensamientos se vieron fácilmente desplazados . Meses atrás solo habría pensado en eso , habría festejado a lo grande y no pararía de alardear pero ahora solo tenia una estúpida sonrisa de colegiala enamorada , que no podía dejar de pensar en el chico que le gusta.

El viaje continuo en silencio, excepto por las risitas y cuchicheos de las dos tórtolas, llegaron a la casa del trio y las chicas se bajaron y entraron a la casa hablando de…. De … pues de cosas de chicas como la moda , marcas etc… dejando al pobre castaño cargando todas la bolsas . Entro a la casa encontrándolas charlando en el living , se paro y carraspeo.

-"Ehmm , señoritas donde dejo las bolsas?"- Pregunto , pareciendo muy raro cargando un centenar de bolsa que casi lo cubrían por completo.

-"En nuestra habitación , si no es mucha molestia por favor ¿?"- Las muy caraduras le pedían.

-"Amm ok …."- Y se quedo parado sin saber a que habitación ir.

-"Yo te muestro las habitaciones "- La empresaria se adelanto al deducir el problema.

En silencio , subieron las escaleras Quinn rodando los ojos al ver el gesto obsceno que le dedico la latina haciendo referencia a tener sexo con el apronto ser exTeniente , y Ryan tratando de concentrarse en la calidad de las escaleras y no en la calidad de la retaguardia de su jefa.

-"Deja todas estas bolsas menos estas , en la habitación "-Señalaba mientras abria una puerta .

Dejo las bolsas y salió , fueron hacia otra puerta y ingresaron al cuarto de que presumiblemente era de la empresaria .

-"Déjalas al lado del placar "- dijo mientras iba a dejar su cartera en el buro.

El castaño obedecía en silencio , mientras iba a dejar las bolsas vio la cama y pensamientos pecaminoso asaltaron su mente , trato de no pensar en como se sentiría tomar a la rubia en su propia cama , adorar todo su cuerpo a beso , en como se sentiría sentirla debajo de el y digo trato por que todos esos pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza ante de que se pudiera detener y alguien ahí abajo quería participar también , dejo medio caer las bolsas y retrocedió , tenia que salir de ahí , pero no pudo ya que se topo con el cuerpo de la rubia quien había volteado por el ruido , el castaño al sentir chocar contra algo se dio la vuelta quedando muy cerca de la rubia, se quedaron viendo a los ojos recordando respectivamente ambos a alguien de su infancia , al fin podían saber de donde se hacían conocidos sus ojos, pero eso ahora paso a segundo plano , los ojos de los dos ahora están en sus labios , Ryan miro a los ojos verdes de la rubia , como pidiéndolo permiso dando un paso adelante quedando aun mas cerca , ninguno de los dos estaba pensando claramente. El espacio comenzó a disminuir de a poco , el castaño se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante y la rubia levantaba la cabeza un poco . Ya sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse , respiraban el aire del otro ya . El teniente encontró el permiso que necesita en los ojos de la rubia. Despacio y sin apurarse deposito un tierno beso en los labios de Quinn.

Se separaron y se volvieron a mirar , para luego volver a juntarse en un beso tierno y casi inocente , se movían despacio y con cautela ,solo los labios participaban ,separándose un poquito para volver a juntarse .Ryan paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Quinn acercándola delicadamente a su cuerpo, ella rodeo su cuello con sus propios brazos , poniéndose a jugar con el cabello suave y sedoso del moreno. Se siguieron besando con premura y devoción ,Quinn sintiendo el formado y caliente cuerpo de Ryan y el zambulléndose en el sabor a fresa de sus labios y su embriagante perfume.

Abajo se escuchaba sonar el timbre , para luego escucharse bulliciosas voces que los hizo separarlos lentamente. Quinn abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a los castaños que se lo devolvían , aun estaban abrazados , abajo ya se escuchaba música y los gritos de advertencia de Santana , la rubia ya tenia una idea de quien podría tratarse todo el alboroto y no le agradaba nada que la hallan interrumpido , el moreno deposito otro beso corto aunque muy dulce y tierno. Se miraron mientras se separaron del todo , Quinn dio pasos a ciegas hacia la puerta , salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta con una sonrisa boba plasmada en su cara , se cubrió la cara con las manos ahogando un grito de felicidad y empezó a saltar como niña en su lugar , después que se tranquilizo , suspiro , se acomodo la ropa pero no podía borrar su sonrisa mientras bajaba las escaleras rumbo al living .

Llego hacia donde le ruido era mas fuerte y la sonrisa se le borro totalmente.

-"Hola baby , como esta mi rubia culona preferida "- Noah "Puck" Puckerman , la saludaba de una manera que el pensaba era irresistible , abriendo los brazos esperando que se le tire encima ….."De verdad no pensara que haga eso…" Quinn pensaba con fastidio mientras giraba los ojos y miraba hacia el costado de el , todos sus amigos…. Bueno sus conocidos estaban ahí , gente del medio o ex compañeros del colegio.

-"Hey , no creo que aun te hayas olvidado de mi verdad preciosa "- El desagradable Puckerman se le interponía en el camino …. Aun no podía creer como es que se podía antes meter con este tipo.

-"Creeme que aun tengo pesadillas contigo"- De forma asida lo despacho y entro por completo en el living , camino hacia Santana quien estaba a punto de matar a Finn Hudson , otro conocido del medio por romper un jarron carísimo herencia de la latina por parte de un Tio suyo.

-"López , me puedes explicar que hacen todos estos en la casa ¿?"- Pregunta con tono HBIC , activando su modo perra , para despachar a todos de sus casa si es necesario.

-" Yo no los invite si eso es lo que insinúas , solo tocaron la puerta y entraron ….. "- se interrumpió viendo como alguien se bebía su cerveza importada –" HUDSON quita tus patas de mi cerveza ¡!"- Cabreada se iba.

-" Yo organice la salida , y decidimos luego traer la fiesta aquí y pues también vine por que ya no me llamabas , el pucksaurus es muy difícil de olvidar , pero igual quería recordártelo "- Su aliento rancio de cerveza y tabaco llegaba a su nariz , sintiendo como agarraba su cintura desde atrás.

-" Suéltame Puckerman , por que mejor no te vas y te levantas a alguna corista o camarera quienes son las únicas que te hacen caso "- La rubia forcejeaba para librarse.

-"Oh vamos nena , no te hagas de rogar , sabes que lo que te doy siempre te gusta –" Apretaba mas su agarre y se acercaba pero una mano fuerte lo interrumpió.

-"Te dijo que la sueltes "- una voz aterciopela , suave y varonil llegaba a los oídos de la rubia que solto un suspiro y una sonrisa, sintiendo también que las garras de Puck habían desaparecido. Se dio la vuelta viendo a Ryan mirándola solo a ella , buscando cualquier indicio de que este herida o asustada , luego se miraron a los ojos y la rubia le reglo un sonrisa de agradecimiento y el se la devolvió con adoracion.

-"Y tu quien demonios eres ¿? No te metas en asuntos que no son tuyos , esto es entre mi novia y yo….."- Una risa sarcástica proveniente de la empresaria lo interrumpió , es que no podía creer lo que decía , si ella sabia que el andaba tras suyo desde hace tiempo , pero también le había dejado muy en claro que no quería saber nada de el , ya que gran parte de su interés estaba en su dinero y su fama , por que la empresa de sus padres que le habían dejado a el ya estaba casi en bancarrota.

-" No me hagas reir quieres …. Por favor "- Largo otra risa sarcástica colocándose enfrente del moreno que permaneció imperturbable. –" Agradecería que se largaran de mi casa , yo ni siquiera los he invitado "- Señalo la puerta .

Pero el chico de peinado mohicano solo se quedo donde estaba , Ryan se movio un paso para sacarlo ,cuando escucharon un estruendo en el garaje.

Todo se quedo en silencio , nadie se movia . Ryan ya en modo protector tomo a Quinn del brazo y la alejo del grupo la llevo a la cocina junto con Brittany y Santana a rastras por que el también protegería a la peculiar pareja y las dejo ahí .

-" No se muevan de aquí hasta que les diga ok ¿? Vere que sucede y vuelvo ….. por favor no se mueva de aquí "- Dijo esto ultimo mirando a la rubia quien le devolvía la mirada con una mezcla de sentimientos en los ojos .

-" No te preocupes Bombón , yo me encargo que la rubia hueca no se mueva de aquí "- Santana le aseguro , el castaño le dedico una sonrisa y otra persistente mirada a la rubia mientras salía.

-" Sanny tengo miedo…. "- La bailarina se abrazaba con fuerza a su novia.

-" No te preocupes Britt , ya el Romeo de Quinn se encargara ..-" Miraba a su rubia inocente .

Mientras tanto Ryan pasaba por la sala que ahora era un caos todos se movían tratando de salir el saco su arma y con seguridad se encamino al garaje …. Y se encontró otra vez con el intruso vestido de negro , esta vez no se escaparía , el intruso estaba echando gasolina a juzgar por el olor , alrededor de todos los autos de garaje . Ryan se escondió detrás del coche y espero a que se moviera , luego se deslizo tras el y le apunto en la cabeza.

-" Quedate quieto y no te muevas "-Saco su celular y llamo a Quinn "- " llama a la policía " le dijo y corto , poco después apareció en el garaje , ahogo un grito por lo que vi , el castaño tenia apuntado un arma en la cabeza del intruso mientras ahora lo inmovilizaba contra el suelo , se notaba que el individuo vestido de negro tiritaba y temblaba de miedo.

-"Lograste atraparlo …."- Se colaba detrás de Ryan y tomaba un brazo musculoso .

Se quedaron ahí un par de minutos hasta que llego la policía , lo agarraron y le quitaron la mascara .

-" Jewfro…!? "- La rubia no creía lo que veía .

-" Lo conoces ¿? "- Ryan miraba a la rubia y luego pasaba la mirada al intruso , que era un poco mas pequeño que el , con un afro horrible y enorme , unos ojos pequeños le devolvían la mirada asustado.

-" Amm … si , era el perdedor de la escuela ,antes acosaba a las animadoras en los vestidores , era un cerdo "- Con disgusto recordaba se pegaba al cuerpo de Ryan quien paso un brazo alrededor suyo mientras veian como se llevaban al no tan desconocido , luego de algunas preguntas , se fueron ya con el sol escondiéndose . Entraron a la casa ya vacia aun medio abrazados y vieron a las Brittanas terminando de ordenar .

-" Bueno nosotras nos vamos arriba a descansar , ha sido un dia muy cargado y mañana tenemos que trabajar "- Santana se despedia mientras Britt agitaba la mano en despedida y se perdían escaleras arriba.

-" Yo creo que aun no podre dormir tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza , una capa de vino no me vendría mal y tu quieres una "- Preguntaba mientras iba a la cocina .

-" Si , por que no ¿? – Ryan seguía a su jefa y se sentaba .

Quinn servia las copas bajo la atenta mirada del castaño. Se lo pasa y luego se recarga contra el mostrador.

-" Yo te recuerdo "- Dice de la nada la rubia , causando una sonrisa en Ryan –" Me acuerdo que antes vivías al lado de mi casa y que jugábamos juntos.-" Aunque también recordaba que fue su primer a amor cuando ella tenia 10 años y el 13 años , recordaba que casi todas las niñas del barrio lo querían pero fue a ella quien le dio un beso bajo el sauce de la plaza.

-" Si , yo también me acuerdo , luego nos mudamos por la empresa de mis padres a California en el verano "- El también se acordaba de que fue el primero en darle su primer beso a la princesita Fabray , a la niña mas linda del colegio .

Y asi se la pasaron entre volviendo a reencontrase , poniéndose al dia y tomando vino. A esos de las diez de la noche ya se podían escuchar las risas provenientes de la cocina

-" Si como olvidarme eso, fue super humillante "- Quinn no podía parar de reir por una anécdota contada por el castaño , era muy comico como lo contaba mas las varias copas de vino , deleitaba a Ryan con su risa quien ahora la observaba con una sonrisa …. " Es muy bella ….." Suspiraba .

La rubia paro su risa , pero seguía sonriendo , en el transcurso de la noche se fueron acercando y ahora estaban bastante cerca . Quinn se acerco y deposito un beso en la comisura de los labios de Ryan diciendo.

-" Buenas Noches , me la he pasado muy bien "- Se levantaba dejando a un bobo Ryan viendo su partida .

-" Uff , si muy buenas noches "- Suspiraba mientras se levantaba .

* * *

**Bien aquí esta otra entrega y perdón por el atraso , y dejen comentarios , espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en la próxima.**


End file.
